Z pamiętnika Vectora i Sigmy
by Amaterana
Summary: Przemyślenia dwojga Twórców - Vectora i Sigmy - na temat Autobotów i Deceptikonów. O dobrym w złych i złym w dobrych.


Od wieków obserwujemy poczynania dzieci Primusa; ich pierwsze kroki na ścieżce rozwoju, początki istnienia państwowości, próby zbadania – a później eksploracja – Wszechświata. Wreszcie ujrzeliśmy jak wszystko, co powstało na Cybertronie, zaczyna chwiać się i upadać przez rozpoczynającą się wojnę.

Autoboty i Deceptikony. Dwie wrogie sobie frakcje robotów. Różniące się dosłownie wszystkim, choć wywodziły się z jednej rasy i kultury; językiem, pismem,ideologią, moralnością, podejściem do innych form życia, wyglądem, zwyczajami. Pomysłem na odbudowanie domu.

Z punktu widzenia przedstawicieli innych gatunków rozumnych to Autoboty są tymi dobrymi. Nie chcą wojny, tylko współpracy. Dzielą się swoją wiedzą oraz technologią. I – najważniejsze – trzymają Deceptikony w szachu, tocząc z nimi nieustanne potyczki.

Nie podzielamy tego zdania, choć rozumiemy powody przemawiające za uznaniem Autobotów za dobrych. Lecz w naszej opinii Autoboty są zbyt altruistyczne w swych działaniach. Zbyt mocno skupiają się na innych istotach żywych i nie zwracają uwagi na własną rasę. By chronić kilku ludzi poświęcają Wszechiskrę, pozbawiając się najlepszego sposobu na odbudowanie domu. By chronić gwiazdę, jakich wiele we Wszechświecie, poświęcają machinę zdolną stworzyć paliwo niezbędne do ich funkcjonowania. By chronić planetę – będącą zresztą ich pradawnym wrogiem – poświęcają własną poprzez zniszczenie mostu kosmicznego. Nie możemy więc ich nazwać dobrymi.

Ale skoro Autoboty nie są dobre, to w takim razie musimy uważać, że Deceptikony takie są. Nie jest to do końca prawda. Deceptikony są egoistyczne, zapatrzone w siebie bez umiaru, spragnione coraz większej władzy i potęgi, a przy tym nie zwracają uwagi na wiążącą się z nimi odpowiedzialność. To wszystko powoduje spięcia na linii Deceptikony-rasy rozumne. Sprawę dodatkowo zaognia ich wrogość, która wydaje się obcym naturalną cechą charakteru występującą u wszystkich robotów z tej frakcji. Jest to jednak nic innego jak reakcja obronna wykształcona podczas wielu wieków walk w różnych światach. Spotykani z nieprzyjaznym przyjęciem i oni nastawiali się nieprzyjaźnie do mieszkańców danej planety, aż w końcu tak bardzo to w nich wrosło, że nie potrafili inaczej się zachować. Zapomnieli już o innych sposobach na dogadanie się, bo gdzie tylko się pojawili, mogli tylko za pomocą strachu i śmierci zmusić przedstawicieli danego gatunku do wysłuchania ich. Nie będziemy usprawiedliwiać podjętych przez nich działań, ale nie zamierzamy również karać ich za próbę obrony przed nienawiścią innych istot.

Dochodzą tu jeszcze powody poczynań Deceptikonów. Pominiemy kwestię, jakimi środkami ich cel ma zostać osiągnięty, ponieważ są one poniżej krytyki. Po części jest to wina Autobotów, bo gdyby nie stały one na drodze wrogiej frakcji, nie musiałaby się ona posuwać do niszczenia światów.

W swoim egoizmie Deceptikony są do pewnego stopnia dobre. Zależy im na przetrwaniu swojej rasy i chcą dla niej jak najlepiej. Jest to rozsądne podejście, bowiem w Kosmosie ciągle toczy się walka i nie można zawsze potakiwać na wszelkie warunki drugiej strony, byle iść z nią na ugodę, jak to robią Autoboty. Wojna o Energon nie zaczęłaby się, gdyby tego surowca nie zaczęło brakować przez nieodpowiedzialną politykę gospodarczą Prime'ów, polegającą na ciągłym zastanawianiu się nad tym, czy sprawiedliwym jest eksploatowanie kopalni energii innych ras. Wojna domowa też by się nie rozpoczęła, jeśli elity zadbałyby o swoich pobratymców, a nie – zajmowały się myśleniem nad kometą ganiającą wokół niezidentyfikowanej planety i tym, jak się pojednać z Predaconami.

Nie uważamy, iż Deceptikony są dobre, ale na pewno w tym jednym względzie, który jest dla nas najbardziej znaczący, są lepsze od Autobotów. Bo gdy zauważyli – że z ich światem dzieje się coś złego – zareagowali, starając się go ocalić. Jako jedyni. Ale było już za późno.

Czasami się zastanawiamy, czy gdybyśmy się wtrącili – zanim wybuchłaby wojna – zmieniłoby to cokolwiek?

Czy Cybertrończycy dalej podążaliby tą samą ścieżką, którą i nasz lud przeszedł, krocząc ku zagładzie?


End file.
